


Mały pajączek

by Lampira7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Protective Avengers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Moja zabawa z fandomem MCU. Całkowicie AU. Avengers znaleźli w tajnym ośrodku badawczym małego chłopca. Jaka jest jego tajemnica i dlaczego Hydra tak bardzo chce go odzyskać?





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nie zachowałam chronologiczności występującej w filmach ani w komiksach. Jest to całkowicie alternatywny świat, gdzie Peter jest dzieckiem, Bucky jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć rodziców Tony’ego, ale mieszka z innymi w wieży, a Civil War nigdy się nie zdarzyło.

— Iron Man, raport. Czy w budynku jest ktoś poza nami? — zapytał Kapitan Ameryka.  
  
Był sfrustrowany. Trzy dni temu ich drużyna otrzymała zadanie od TARCZY, która zdobyła informacje o tajnym ośrodku badawczym Hydry. Najwyraźniej przeprowadzano w niej eksperymenty na ludziach w celu stworzenia idealnej ludzkiej broni.   
  
Pomimo upływu lat, Hydra nie zrezygnowała z projektu idealnego żołnierza. Nie mogli odtworzyć formuły super serum, więc zaczęli próbować stworzyć coś podobnego, tak jakby Zimowi Żołnierze nie spełniali swojego zadania. Dopiero Steve’owi udało im się sprawić, że Bucky był spokojniejszy ich w obecności. Wciąż był nieoficjalnym członkiem Avengers, a oficjalnie znajdował się pod ich nadzorem, co niezbyt podobało się Tony’emu, który wciąż obwiniał Barnesa za śmierć rodziców, ale było lepiej niż wcześniej.   
  
Wracając jednak do sprawy, po tym jak otrzymali informacje o tajnym ośrodku badawczym zebrali cały potrzebny sprzęt i ruszyli na miejsce. Jednakże nie znaleźli tego, czego się spodziewali. Budynek wyglądał na niedawno opuszczony. Wszędzie walały się porozrzucane dokumenty i sprzęt laboratoryjny, ale nigdzie nie było żywej duszy. Znów, Hydra była jeden krok przed nimi. Steve coraz bardziej wierzył, że w szeregach Tarczy był szpieg, ale będzie nad tym się zastanawiał po misji. Teraz najważniejsze było, żeby znaleźć ofiary eksperymentów, ale jak dotąd wraz z innymi odnaleźli jedynie puste pokoje, a raczej cele wiezienie. Nie chciał myśleć, co stało się z mieszkańcami tych pomieszczeń.  
  
— Jak dotąd moje czujniki nie wychwyciły żadnego innego źródła ciepła oprócz nas, ale... chwila... — powiedział Tony.  
  
Był na zewnątrz obiektu, monitorując cały budynek i gotowy do wsparcia w razie problemów. Nie był z tego powodu zachwycony, ale w końcu się zgodził, że jego zbroja niezbyt nadaje się do szybkich i cichych operacji uwolnienia więźniów.  
  
— Iron Man, raport. Co widzisz? — nakazał Steve, biegnąc korytarzami. Tuż za nim był Bucky. Natasza i Clint przeczesywali piętro nad nimi.  
  
— Moje czujniki odnotowują małe źródło ciepła cztery korytarze na lewo od was. — Steve natychmiast skręcił w danym kierunku.  
  
— Możesz określić, czy to wróg, czy więzień?   
  
Rogers usłyszał prychnięcie przez słuchawkę w uchu.  
  
— Jestem geniuszem, ale przez ciepłotę ciała nie mogę stwierdzić, czy jest to ktoś dobry, czy nie. Wiem, że jest małe.  
  
— Idę to sprawdzić.  
  
Steve przyśpieszył, mając nadzieje, że Hydra mogła zapomnieć o jednym z więźniów, że uda mu się kogoś uratować. Słyszał lekkie kroki Bucky’ego, który nie opuszczał jego boku. Był wdzięczny za to. Zawsze lepiej się czuł, gdy jego przyjaciel ubezpieczał jego tyły.  
  
— Kapitanie, to może być pułapka — powiedziała Czarna Wdowa. — Poczekaj na nas.  
  
— Ech, ludzie, nie chcę was martwić, ale kończy się nam czas. Za jakieś trzydzieści minut Tarcza wysadzi to miejsce — przypomniał im Clint.  
  
— Czarna Wdowo, Hawkeye idźcie do wyjścia. Sprawdzę źródło ciepła i dołączę do was — wydał im rozkaz.  
  
— Daj spokój, może to być równie dobrze jakieś dzikie zwierzę, które zakradło się do środka — stwierdził Tony.   
  
— Będę spokojniejszy, jak sam to sprawdzę. Jak daleko jesteśmy od tego miejsca?  
  
Tony westchnął, ale nie miał zamiaru się sprzeczać. Sprawdził na czujnikach, gdzie był Steve oraz czas wybuchu. Skrzywił się, gdy zauważył, że Clint miał rację. Mieli niewiele czasu, by stąd zniknąć.  
  
— Przy następnym rozwidleniu skręć w prawo. Powinieneś być wtedy na miejscu. Musisz to załatwić jak najszybciej, bo inaczej zostaniesz pogrzebany pod gruzami. Nawet super żołnierze mogą nie przetrwać kilku ton gruzu nad sobą.  
  
— Zrozumiałem. Chwilowo będę poza kontaktem.  
  
Steve rozłączył się. Spojrzał na Bucky’ego, który wpatrywał się w niego.   
  
— Dalej chcesz ratować świat — stwierdził Zimowy Żołnierz.  
  
— Pewnie masz rację — zgodził się Steve, zatrzymując się tam, gdzie powinno być źródło ciepła. — Dobrze, że zawsze jesteś przy mnie, by mnie chronić.  
  
Bucky nic na to nie powiedział. Nie był taki sam jak przed Hydrą, ale Steve wierzył, że głęboko w nim, dalej jest ten sam Bucky, którego znał przed wojną. Musi po prostu na niego poczekać.  
  
Nie naciskając, rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Wyglądał tak jak pozostałe. Po obu stronach znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi. Trzy z nich były otwarte, ale i tak zajrzał do każdego z pomieszczeń. W dwóch znalazł znajomy widok. Puste łóżko, brudna toaleta i nic poza tym. W trzecim pomieszczeniu były zwłoki młodego chłopca. Wyglądał na jakieś trzynaście-czternaście lat. Pośrodku jego klatki piersiowej widniała ogromna dziura po strzale. To nie była elegancka śmierć, ale przynajmniej szybka, nie sprawiło to jednak, że Steve czuł się przez to lepiej. Zaciskając usta, odwrócił się do ostatnich drzwi.   
  
Te były trochę inne. Wydawało się, że stal jest grubsza niż u pozostałych, było również więcej skobli, ale część z nich była otwarta lub nie do końca zasunięta, tak jakby ktoś w pośpiechu je zasuwał.   
  
Bucky przesunął się za nim, utrzymując jednak czystą linię strzału. Kiwnął głową, dając znać, że był gotowy. Steve wziął głęboki oddech. Zdjął z pleców tarczę. Miał nadzieję, że w środku był ktoś żywy, kto potrzebował ich pomocy. Z drugiej strony, nie mógł być nieostrożny, mogła to być pułapka, tak jak twierdziła Natasza.   
  
Przygotowując się, zaczął odsuwać pozostałe skoble. Kiedy zostało to zrobione, otworzył drzwi. Były cięższe niż się spodziewał. Z pewnością normalny człowiek miałby problem z ich samodzielnym otworzeniem. Tylko co się za nimi skrywało, że Hydra tak rozpaczliwie chciała to zatrzymać po drugiej stronie.  
  
Kiedy otworzył drzwi, jego oczom pokazał się pokój taki sam jak w poprzednich pomieszczeniach, nie licząc tego, że zamiast trupa dziecka w pokoju było ciało dorosłego mężczyzny. Biorąc pod uwagę jego ubranie i broń, która leżała niedaleko musiał to być agent Hydry, prawdopodobnie ten, który zastrzelił nastolatka we wcześniejszym pomieszczeniu.  
  
Przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się można było zobaczyć, że zginął z powodu utraty krwi. Jego gardło było rozerwane, ale nie przecięte. Nie zostało to zrobione żadnym z narzędzi. Steve widział czasami takie rany podczas wojny.   
  
Niektórzy więźniowie byli tak zdesperowani, że zapominali o człowieczeństwie i walczyli tym co mieli, a kiedy zostawali pozbawieni broni używali zębów. A co było najlepsze do zaatakowania zębami? Gardło przeciwnika. Nie raz słyszał, jak więzień zagryzł strażnika, wyrwał mu krtań swoimi zębami, ale rzadko przeżywał taką akcję. Zazwyczaj koledzy zmarłego pokonywali i zabijali więźnia w bardzo bolesny sposób.  
  
Tutaj jednak strażnik pewnie się śpieszył, by usunąć wszystkie dowody działalności laboratorium i przyszedł sam, a więzień go zaskoczył. Później ten ktoś musiał zamknąć w pośpiechu celę, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, że uciekł. Steve mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że jest na zewnątrz i w sporej odległości od budynku. Wyśle agentów Tarczy, by go odnaleźli. Muszą wiedzieć, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy lekarzy i psychologów. Nie wiadomo, co zrobili mu naukowcy Hydry.  
  
— Wracajmy — odwrócił się do Bucky’ego, który nagle spojrzał do góry i popchnął go gwałtownie.  
  
— Co...?  
  
Zanim Steve zdążył dokończyć pytanie, na Bucky’ego rzuciła się z sufitu mała, chuda postać. Miała jednak na tyle siły, żeby przewrócić Zimowego Żołnierza. Spoczywając na jego biodrach, szybko wyciągnął nóż z jednej z wielu ukrytych kieszeni na ubraniu mężczyzny, starając się poderżnąć mu gardło. Bucky miał jednak wiele lat doświadczenia. Chwycił nadgarstek napastnika i zaciskając uchwyt, zmusił go, by puścił nóż. Potem przewrócił ich, tak że teraz on był na górze. Mała postać zaczęła się wyrywać i krzyczeć, ale nie mogła się uwolnić.   
  
Steve z zaniepokojeniem podszedł do nich. Widział, że ciało jego przyjaciela było gotowe do zabicia napastnika. Zabrzmiał rozpaczliwy krzyk, gdy napastnik zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zdoła się uwolnić. Potem był szloch. Bucky widząc, że ten już nie walczy rozluźnił się lekko, ale wciąż był gotowy do akcji, uniósł się trochę, dając lepszy widok Kapitanowi.  
  
Dopiero teraz Steve mógł zobaczyć dokładnie atakującego. Był to wychudzony i brudny chłopiec. Wyglądał na pięć lat. Miał brązowe, skołtunione włosy sięgające ramion. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione, ale nie wiadomo było czy od płaczu czy może od jakiś leków, którymi go faszerowali tutejsi naukowcy. Miał na sobie szpitalną koszulę, która była pokryta krwią Także jego policzki, usta, broda oraz szyja były umazane krwią. To on musiał zabić strażnika.  
  
— Spokojnie, synu — powiedział łagodnie, unosząc dłonie i podchodząc bliżej. Dziecko odwróciło głowę w jego stronę i warknęło niczym dzikie zwierzę. — Nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić. Zajmiemy się tobą...  
  
To spowodowało wzmożoną agresję u chłopca. Zaczął głośniej warczeć i krzyczeć, ponownie szarpiąc się w uścisku Bucky’ego, który był tak zaskoczony, że jego uchwyt lekko się poluźnił, dzięki czemu dzieciakowi udało się uderzyć go czołem w szczękę. Zimowy Żołnierz obrócił głowę i wypluł krew. Potem uderzył głową chłopca o podłogę. Dziecko zamarło, a potem jego oczy uciekły w głąb czaszki.   
  
— Bucky! — krzyknął Steve, odsuwając przyjaciela od chłopca. Natychmiast sprawdził puls u dziecka.  
  
— Nie zabiłem go — stwierdził Barners. Wstał i pomasował szczękę.   
  
— Nie musiałeś go uderzyć — powiedział z wyrzutem Steve, biorąc chłopca na ręce. Był taki lekki. — Był przerażony. Nie wiadomo, co mu tu robili.  
  
— Był silny — powiedział rzeczowo Bucky, podchodząc do wyjścia. — Łatwiej będzie go stąd wyprowadzić, gdy nie będzie z nami walczyć. Ruszajmy. — Wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
  
— Będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać — powiedział, chwytając mocniej chłopca.   
  
— Później. Mamy niecałe dwadzieścia minut, by się stąd wynieść.  
  
Westchnąwszy, Steve obrzucił ostatnim spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na trupie strażnika.   
  
— Ruszajmy.  
  
Razem z Bucky'm zaczęli biec jak najszybciej przez korytarze. Gdzieś w połowie drogi w komunikatorze zabrzmiał głos Tony’ego. Nie zdziwiło go to. Nawet jeśli wyłączył komunikator, to i tak Stark potrafił znowu się z nim połączyć za pomocą swoich sztuczek.  
  
— Steve, gdzie jesteście? Ruszcie te swoje stalowe tyłki, bo inaczej was zostawimy.  
  
— Jesteśmy w drodze — odpowiedział, ignorując ostatni komentarz Starka. — Gdzie środek transportu?  
  
— Będzie czekał tuż przed wejściem — poinformowała ich Czarna Wdowa.   
  
— Zawiadomcie, że potrzebujemy pomocy lekarskiej.  
  
— Znaleźliście kogoś? — zapytała tym samym tonem Natasza.  
  
— Chłopca. Wygląda na około pięciu lat.  
  
Na linii zapanowała cisza, a później:  
  
— Skurwysyny — powiedział wściekle Clint.  
  
— Nooo . — Tony również brzmiał ponuro. — Upewnię się, że na miejscu będzie wszystko, czego potrzebujemy.  
  
— Będziemy przy wejściu za dwie minuty. A, i Tony?  
  
— Tak? Czego jeszcze potrzebujesz, Kapitanie?  
  
— Upewnij się, że lekarz, który będzie na nas czekał nie będzie wyglądał groźnie i nie będzie miał na sobie fartucha.  
  
Znowu zapanowała cisza. Zespół zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego Steve o to poprosił.   
  
— Jasne. Upewnię się, że ci z Tarczy nie wpadną na żaden dziwny pomysł, jak zabranie go do podziemnej sali szpitalnej.  
  


OoO

  
Po dwóch minutach wybiegli z ośrodka. Odrzutowiec Tarczy już na nich czekał. Jego silniki wzbijały kurz i piasek w górę. Drabinka została spuszczona na dół. Chwytając ją Bucky wskazał głową na podkład śmigłowca.  
  
— Idź pierwszy, będę cię ubezpieczał.   
  
Steve zaczął się wspinać bez słowa. Ciężko było mu to robić za pomocą jednej ręki, ale był w gorszych warunkach niż wchodzenie po sznurowej drabinie z dzieckiem w ramionach. Miał również pewność, że jeśli straciłby chwyt, to Bucky mu pomoże. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że był wdzięczny, gdy Clint wychylił się z pokładu wraz z Agentem Coulsonem i razem pomogli mu wejść do środka.   
  
Kiedy tylko usiedli w fotelach, obok ich odrzutowca przeleciały dwie rakiety, uderzając w ośrodek. Nastąpił wybuch, a fala uderzeniowa zachwiała ich pojazdem. Zaciskając zęby, Steve przycisnął jedną ręką nieprzytomnego chłopca do swojej klatki piersiowej, a drugą chwycił się fotela. Inni zrobili to samo. Po chwili, pilot odzyskał kontrolę nad sterami. Kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, osoby na pokładzie spojrzały na dziecko w ramionach Steve'a.  
  
— Czy od samego początku był nieprzytomny? — zapytał Coulson.  
  
— Bucky go znokautował.  
  
W głosie Steve'a wciąż pobrzmiewało niezadowolenie z tego powodu. Coulson uniósł brew i spojrzał na drugiego super żołnierza, który w ogóle się nie przejmował tym, że uderzył dziecko.  
  
— Walczył.  
  
— Stąd krew na jego twarzy? — zapytał Clint, podchodząc do Steve’a. Pochyliwszy się, przyjrzał się chłopcu, szukając innych obrażeń.  
  
— Rozszarpał zębami gardło strażnika, który chciał go zabić — wyjaśnił spokojnie Bucky, jakby wcale nie szokował go fakt, że taki mały chłopiec kogoś zabił. Może tak było...  
  
Słysząc to, druga brew Coulsona dołączyła do drugiej w górze. Natasza uśmiechnęła się, czując pewną dumę, że dzieciak potrafił walczyć. Za to Clint odsunął dłoń, którą chciał odgarnąć włosy z twarzy dzieciaka.  
  
— Nieźle — powiedział Tony przez komunikator. Przez cały czas przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. — Mamy nieprzytomnego, krwiożerczego dzieciaka z problemami na pokładzie. Czy istnieje jakiś protokół na to?  
  
— Tony... — powiedział ostrzegawczo Steve.  
  
— Już nic nie mówię, ale upewnię się, że dzieciak dostanie zastrzyk przeciw wściekliźnie.  
  
Kapitan westchnął i oparł się o siedzenie. Jego dłoń spoczywała na plecach chłopca. Czuł jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w powolnym, spokojnym rytmie. Nie wiedział co robił. Dzieciak mógł być niebezpieczny, a biorąc pod uwagę jak reszta agentów na pokładzie na niego patrzyła z dłońmi blisko pistoletów, nie mieli wątpliwości co do tego, ale nie mógł po prostu go tam zostawić. Jak dolecą na miejsce, to pomyśli co dalej. Najważniejszym było, żeby zabrać chłopca jak najdalej od tego miejsca.   
  
Zamknął oczy, ale wciąż był czujny. Czuł jak Bucky siada koło niego. Po jego lewej stronie był Clint, a Natasza wraz z agentem Coulsonem przed nim. Rozluźnił się trochę, poprawiając chwyt na dziecku. Tak, najważniejsze było to, by dziecko było bezpieczne.


	2. Chapter 2

Numer 7859 kryptonim Pająk powoli się budził. Jego ostatnim wspomnieniem było to, że zaatakował dwóch obcych mężczyzn, którzy weszli do jego pokoju. Nie byli oni jednymi z naukowców jednostki. Przez ten okres, w którym przebywał w niej, dobrze poznał wszystkich lekarzy, a ta dwójka z pewnością nie należała do zespołu medycznego. Nie byli również jednostką eliminacyjną.

Nie rozumiał, co się działo. Kilkanaście godzin temu w budynku zapanował hałas. Słyszał, jak inne obiekty są wyprowadzane, a te bardziej niebezpieczne – zabijane. On należał do drugiej kategorii. Naukowcy zawsze mówili, że jest nieprzewidywalny. Nie uważał się za takiego.

To, że nie chciał wykonywać ich rozkazów i pragnął wyjść ze swojego pokoju, nie znaczyło, że był nieobliczalny. To oni w swoim rozumowaniu byli nierozsądni. Kiedy więc wszedł uzbrojony mężczyzna z zamiarem zabicia go, bronił się. W danym momencie nie miał żadnej broni, dlatego postanowił wykorzystać zęby. Zaatakował najbardziej wrażliwą część ciała przeciwnika i wyrwał mu krtań, ale zanim zdążył uciec, kolejni przeciwnicy, którzy byli za drzwiami, zatrzasnęli je.

Został sam. Zostawili go tam. Uznali, że nie jest wart ich życia. Zastanawiał się, czy ich przełożeni ich ukarzą, jeśli dowiedzą się, że zostawili go przy życiu. Może liczyli, że umrze z głodu, ale nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Już pracował nad tym, jak się uwolnić. Nie mógł wcześniej spokojnie wprowadzać planu ucieczki w życie, bo zawsze był pod obserwacją, ale teraz, gdy ośrodek był opustoszały, mógł spokojnie pracować nad tym, by się stąd wydostać. Wtedy jednak poczuł kroki jednej, nie, dwóch osób. Nie zastanawiając się, schował się w kącie przy suficie. Kiedy wszedł mężczyzna z blond włosami, rzucił się na niego. Niestety, drugi człowiek odepchnął kolegę i przyjął na siebie uderzenie. Pająk walczył z nim, ale nieznajomy był silny, dorównywał mu siłą, co było zaskakujące. Czyżby on również był obiektem badań?

Chciał sprawdzić, na co go jeszcze stać, ale mężczyzna uderzył jego głową o betonową podłogę, przez co stracił przytomność. Teraz jednak był przytomny.

Słyszał dźwięk maszyn. Ich ciche pikanie. Chłód towarzyszący metalowi. Zapach środków odkażających. Przytłumione odgłosy innych ludzi. Wiedział, gdzie był. Mogło to być inne miejsce, ale jego przeznaczenie było jasne. Był to pokój badawczy. Ledwo powstrzymał się, by nie warknąć. Nie pozwoli, by oni również przeprowadzali na nim eksperymenty.

Dlatego też, gdy poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu, otworzył gwałtownie oczy i chwytając nadgarstek nieznajomej kobiety, usiadł na stole. Nieznajoma wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale na jej twarzy widniały ślady bólu spowodowanym jego uściskiem. I dobrze. Niech się uczy, że nie lubi być dotykany przez obcych. Mogło być również gorzej. Miała tak delikatne kości, że mógł z łatwością złamać jej nadgarstek, ale szybko się nauczył, że ludzie, którzy są pod wpływem zbyt wielkiego bólu są do niczego.

— Spokojnie, jesteś bezpieczny — powiedziała inna kobieta, stojąca po jego lewej stronie. — Nic ci nie jest. Nic ci nie grozi — powtarzała bezsensowne frazesy, tak jakby miał jej uwierzyć.

Szybko jednak się dowiedział, że nie miała zamiaru go uspokoić. Chciała odwrócić jego uwagę. Za jego plecami był mężczyzna, który trzymał w ręku strzykawkę. Nie miał zamiaru dowiedzieć się, co w niej było.

Puścił pierwszą kobietę i obracając się szybko, kopnął mężczyznę w brzuch, powodując, że ten uderzył w przeciwległą ścianę, upuszczając strzykawkę. Pająk przetoczył się przez stół i wylądował na podłodze. Przykucnął, rozglądając się dookoła. Szukał broni. W końcu dostrzegł coś, co mógł wykorzystać.

Po prawej stronie kobiety, która chciała go oszukać, znajdowała się metalowa taca z przyrządami medycznymi, w tym skalpelami.

Ruszył biegiem w jej stronę i nie dając jej szansy na reakcję, chwycił skalpel. Ustawiając się za nią, wsunął dłoń pod jej spódnicę, tak żeby ostrze spoczywało tuż nad jej tętnicą udową.

Czasami przeklinał to, że był taki mały. W innym wypadku mógłby ją przytrzymać i ustawić ostrze przy jej gardle, ale miał tyle wzrostu ile miał, więc musiał wybrać inny punkt witalny. Tętnica udowa była tak samo dobra jak inna. Powodowała szybką śmierć, gdyby się ją przecięło. Kobieta również to wiedziała, bo zamarła, gdy tylko poczuła zimno metalu na swej skórze.

Hałas przyciągnął innych. Do pomieszczenia wpadło kilku innych agentów. Wychylił się lekko za kobiety i spojrzał na nich. Nie wyglądali jak ci w jednostce badawczej. Byli lekko ubrani, w żaden strój zabezpieczający. Większość z nich miała obcisłe stroje i jedynie jeden lub dwa pistolety. Byli naprawdę słabo uzbrojeni, ale pamiętał tamtych dwóch, co go znokautowali. Oni również mogli kryć jakieś umiejętności.

Warknął na nich i przycisnął ostrze do skóry kobiety, przecinając jej skórę. Nic poważnego, ale krew pociekła po jej nodze. Jego zakładniczka wzięła głęboki, przestraszony wdech, ale nie szarpnęła się. Mądra kobieta. Ruchem mogłaby sobie tylko zaszkodzić.

— Nie atakujcie. Ma broń. — Dobrze. Niech mówi, chce zobaczyć, jak zareagują. — Jest tylko przestraszonym chłopcem.

Niemal prychnął z rozbawieniem. Przestraszony chłopiec, czy nie wiedziała, że jednym kopniakiem rzucił jej kolegę na kilka metrów?

Jeden z mężczyzn uniósł rękę do ucha i zaczął coś mówić. Pająk przekrzywił głowę, żeby go lepiej słyszeć.

— Agencie Coulson, potrzebujemy pomocy. Chłopiec się obudził. — Mężczyzna umilkł, by wysłuchać odpowiedzi. — Wynikł problem. — Agent spojrzał na Pająka, który nie odwrócił wzroku. — Ma zakładnika. Tak, ma zakładnika. Jedną z pielęgniarek. — Nastąpiła kolejna przerwa. — Tak, będziemy czekać.

Dobrze. Pająk również mógł poczekać. Utrzymywał na oku wszystkich w pokoju, oczekując na ich szefa.

OoO

  
Avengers byli na odprawie. Steve właśnie zdawał cały raport misji, wyjawiając, że w ośrodku badawczym nie znaleźli żadnych informacji o przeprowadzonych tam eksperymentach. Jedyną żywą osobą, jaką napotkali był chłopiec, który teraz znajdował się w gabinecie medycznym.

— Chcecie powiedzieć, że ten chłopiec był poddawany eksperymentom medycznym i z całym prawdopodobieństwem, zamordował jednego z strażników Hydry poprzez wyrwanie mu tchawicy zębami? — spytał Coulson.

Kapitan Ameryka wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Wcześniej nie chciał oddać chłopca, a teraz był niechętny, by przyznać się, że dziecko może być niebezpieczne.

— Prawdopodobnie.

— Był również silny — dodał swoje trzy grosze Bucky. — To nie jest siła przeciętnego dziecka, czy mężczyzny. Powalił mnie na ziemię i wyrywał mi się.

— Bucky! — powiedział ostro Steve. James wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał zamiaru w tej sprawie kłamać. Dzieciak nie był normalny.

— Czy mamy jakieś szczątkowe ślady, o tym co działo się w ośrodku i co dziecko może zrobić? — zapytał Phil, stukając palcami w blat stołu.

— JARVIS odzyskuje właśnie dane z twardych dysków — powiedział Tony. — Hydra jest naprawdę nieogarnięta, jeśli sądzi, że skasowanie dysków powoduje ich całkowite zniszczenie — prychnął, śledząc jakieś rzeczy na swoim telefonie.

— Dopóki nie będziemy wiedzieć, jak wielkie zagrożenie stanowi to dziecko, zostanie pod opieką TARCZY.

— Co? Nie! — Steve poderwał się ze swojego miejsca. — Jest tylko dzieckiem i nie wiadomo, co mu robili. Nie możemy go ponownie zamknąć.

— Steve. — Natasza po raz pierwszy zabrała głos. — Masz dobre serce, ale dzieci również mogą być niebezpieczne. Już udowodnił, że potrafi zabić. Z twojego raportu wynika, że zaatakował cię. Nie możemy go wypuścić.

— A czemu nie? — zapytał Tony, unosząc wzrok. — Nie zgadzam się, żeby dzieciak był szturchany przez jakiś naukowców.

— Nie wypuścimy go do społeczeństwa. Jest zagrożeniem — powiedział stanowczo Phil.

— Kto mówi o społeczeństwie? Wieża Avengers ma wiele niewykorzystanych pięter. Możemy jedno z nich przeznaczyć dla dzieciaka. Będziemy go mieć na oku i nie będzie czuł się tak ograniczony, jak by był w laboratorium TARCZY. Właśnie. — Stark zaczął szybko wystukiwać na swym telefonie. — JARVIS zamów odpowiednie rzeczy odpowiednie dla… Ile on ma w ogóle lat? Nie ważne. Dla chłopca od pięciu do siedmiu lat.

— Nie wydałem na to zgodny, Stark. Nie mam zamiaru umieszczać niesklasyfikowanego chłopca w nieodpowiednich do tego warunkach — powiedział Phil, ale wiedział, że jest już na przegranej pozycji. Teraz zaczął myśleć, jak wytłumaczy to Fury’emu.

— Zapominacie o jednej rzeczy. — Bruce zabrał głos. — Inny facet. Co, jeśli chłopiec mnie zaatakuje? Nie będę mógł powstrzymać Hulka przed ujawnieniem się.

— Nie martw się, kolego. — Tony objął go ramieniem. — Jestem pewien, że ten dzieciak nie jest tak nierozsądny, by zaatakować kogoś tak niewinnie wyglądającego. — Uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze.

W tym właśnie momencie Coulson podniósł rękę do swojego komunikatora w uchu.

— Agent Coulson, słucham? — Wszyscy uciszyli się, wiedząc, że musi to być ważna informacja, biorąc pod uwagę, że ktoś śmiał przerwać Philowi podczas przeprowadzanej przez niego odprawy. — Rozumiem. Czemu jednak używasz awaryjnej linii, by mnie o tym powiadomić? Jaki problem? Ma zakładnika? Kogo? — Teraz wszyscy Avengers poderwali się na to. Czyżby do TARCZY wkradł się wróg? — Zaraz tam będziemy. — Phil rozłączył się i spojrzał na superbohaterów. — Wasz chłopiec się obudził i wziął jedną z pielęgniarek na zakładnika.

— Dzieciak jest niezły — stwierdził Clint, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Jak mały zabójca.

Natasza spojrzała na niego surowo.

— Jest nim.

— Nie będziemy o tym teraz dyskutować. Musimy sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest z nim w porządku. — Steve spojrzał na swoich kolegów z drużyny. — Tony, Bruce chciałbym żebyście ze mną poszli. Pomożecie mi go uspokoić.

— Ja? — Tony wskazał na siebie. — Chcesz, żeby zwykły człowiek poszedł do dzieciaka, który załatwić przynajmniej jednego kolesia, a teraz ma zakładnika?

— Zaproponowałeś mu miejsce w Wieży, więc nie powinieneś się go obawiać — stwierdził już lekko sfrustrowany Steve.

— W Wieży mam JARVISA, który by mnie bronił. Tutaj jestem bezbronny, chociaż… — spojrzał na Kapitana i Bannera — Mam super Żołnierza i Wielkiego Zielonego Olbrzyma. Będziecie bronić bezbronnego człowieczka? — zamrugał do Steve’a, chwytając mocno ramię Bruce’a.

— Przestań się wygłupiać. Idziemy.

Wstał ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Tuż przed drzwiami zatrzymał się i niepewnie wziął ze sobą tarczę. Nie sądził, że będzie ona mu potrzebna, ale lepiej przygotować się do wszystkiego. Tony wraz z drugim naukowcem ruszyli za nim. Tony pogwizdując i robiąc w dalszym ciągu coś na swoim telefonie, a Bruce trochę niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak Inny Koleś zareaguje na dziecko. Od wypadku unikał dzieci, bo były nieprzewidywalne, a teraz miał być narażony na jedno z nich, które mogło być niebezpieczne.

OoO

  
Pająk czekał na ich przywódcę. Po jakiś pięciu minutach poczuł wibracje nadchodzących osób. Musiał im przyznać, że reagują szybciej niż poprzedni dowódcy. Skrzywił się jednak, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł ten sam blond włosy mężczyzna, którego napotkał wcześniej. Nie było jednak razem z nim drugiego mężczyzny, który go ogłuszył. Zamiast niego był niewysoki mężczyzna z bródką, u którego święciła pierś i drugi z niechlujnym wyglądem. Chwilę po nich pojawił się kolejny nieznajomy w dobrze skrojonym garniturze. Od razu skupił się na nim. Jego zmysł mówił mu, że on jest najbardziej niebezpieczny. Tamta trójka mogła być od niego silniejsza, ale ten byłby bardziej logiczny i bezwzględny.

— Proszę ją puścić — powiedział mężczyzna w garniturze.

Pająk przekrzywił głowę. To była… nowość. Nie pamiętał, by ktoś o coś go prosił. Zazwyczaj były to rozkazy. Ciekawe.

— Czemu? — powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. Starał się normalnie nie rozmawiać, ale tym razem uznał, że lepiej się komunikować z tymi nowymi osobami.

— Jak to czemu? — odezwał się najniższy z mężczyzn. — Jest ranna, a wszyscy tutaj mierzą w ciebie z pistoletu. Z pewnością jesteś na tyle rozsądny, żeby wiedzieć, żeby z nimi nie zadzierać.

Dalej się w nich wpatrywał. To co powiedział mężczyzna nie stanowiło odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.

— Bo nic ci tutaj nie grozi. — Blondyn zrobił krok do przodu i nakazał gestem agentom, żeby opuścili broń. Spojrzeli na mężczyznę w garniturze, a gdy ten kiwnął głową, schowali broń.

— Czemu mam ją wypuścić? — powtórzył pytanie.

— Bo jest przestraszona i ranna. Inni również są zdenerwowani jej stanem. Mogą wtedy zrobić coś głupiego. — Blondyn mówił do niego jak do dziecka.

— Nie jestem głupi. — Mężczyzna wyglądał na szokowanego, ale wyprostował się, przybierając zawziętą minę.

— Dobrze. Przepraszam. Czy ją teraz wypuścisz?

Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad swoimi opcjami. Był w nieznanym miejscu, z nieznajomymi, którzy byli lepiej uzbrojeni od niego i mogli posiadać umiejętności podobne do niego.

— Nic mi nie podacie — nakazał.

— Nie mieliśmy zamiaru nic ci podać.

Pająk spojrzał na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę pod ścianą, a raczej na strzykawkę, która spoczywała tuż obok niego.

— Chcieliście go szprycować lekami? I wy się dziwicie, że nie chcę żeby u was został? — Mężczyzna z bródką odwrócił się do tego w garniturze.

— Mamy specjalne procedury. Jeśli obiekt jest nerwowy i może sprawiać problemy, podajemy mu leki uspokajające.

— Gówno! To nie jest obiekt tylko dziecko! — Gestykulował gwałtownie mężczyzna.

Pająk przekrzywił głowę, by lepiej ich słyszeć. Nie mógł ich zrozumieć. Byli dziwni.

— Kim — zakaszlał — jesteście? — wychrypiał.

— Jestem Steve Rogers — przedstawił się blondyn. — Niektórzy nazywają mnie Kapitan Ameryka. — Wskazał niepewnie na tarczę, którą przyniósł ze sobą.

Pająk przygryzł dolną wargę. A żadnym Rogersie nie słyszał, ale Kapitan Ameryka był wrogiem wcześniejszej jednostki. Bojownicy go nienawidzili, ale naukowcy mieli niezdrową obsesję na jego punkcie. Chcieli stworzyć obiekt podobny do Kapitana. Ta sama siła, odporność i szybkość. Twierdzili, że Pająk jest najbliższy ich ideałowi.

Czyli znajdował się z ludźmi, którzy byli przeciwnikami jego wcześniejszych oprawców, a jednocześnie byli również ulepszeni, co sprawiało, że trudniej by się z nimi walczyło. Nie mógł również przewidzieć, co chcieliby z nim zrobić, gdyby dowiedzieli się, co potrafi.

Obrócił się do niższego mężczyzny, który wciąż dogadywał facetowi w garniturze.

— Ja? — wskazał teatralnym gestem na siebie. — Nie wiesz, kim jestem? Dzisiejsze dzieciaki, powinny wiedzieć, kim jestem. Nazywam się Tony Stark, filantrop, miliarder… — Mógłby wymieniać tak przez nieskończoność. Inny również o tym wiedzieli.

— Wystarczy, Tony.

Mężczyzna o niechlujnym wyglądzie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale szybko ją zabrał, tak jakby jego dotyk był niebezpieczny. Stark jednak się tym nie przejmował.

Pająk zmrużył oczy, obserwując tę interakcję.

— Ech.. Najważniejsze, że jestem Iron Manem. Ulubionym bohaterem ludności.

Tak, Pająk również słyszał o Iron Manie. Wcześniejsza jednostka nie zachwycała się jego umiejętnościami fizycznymi tylko intelektem, ale uważała go za bardzo wkurzającego.

— Um — odchrząknął mężczyzna obok Starka. — Jestem Bruce Banner.

Po tych słowach umilkł. Nie podał drugiego aliansu. Stawał się coraz ciekawszy dla Pająka.

— Agent Coulson — przedstawił się mężczyzna w garniturze. Nie podał całego imienia, tylko swoje nazwisko, które według wiedzy Pająka, mogło być również kłamstwem. — Kobieta, którą przytrzymujesz nazywa się Emma i jest moją podwładną. Czy ją teraz wypuścisz? Nie chcę, by stała się jej większa krzywda.

Pająk zastanawiał się nad tym. W końcu wysunął dłoń spod spódnicy kobiety, pozwalając jej odejść. Był lekko zaskoczony, że nie pobiegła od razu do wyjścia, tylko spokojnym krokiem udała się do czekających agentów. Musiał przyznać, większość z tutaj obecnych miało stalowe nerwy.

— Dziękuję — powiedział agent Coulson. — Teraz chciałbym…

— Hej, dzieciaku — przerwał mu Stark. — Chcesz iść do mojej wieży? Z pewnością będziesz miał tam o wiele więcej zabawy, niż tutaj i nikt nie będzie cię traktował jak obiektu badawczego. Chociaż będziemy musieli cię trochę poszturchać w laboratorium. — Potem spojrzał na zakrwawiony skalpel w jego ręku. — A może nie. Na pewno nie wtedy, gdy będziesz miał w pobliżu jakieś ostre przedmioty.

— Synu. — Kapitan Ameryka zrobił krok, zbliżając się. Pająk natychmiast odsunął się i ponownie przykucnął, kładąc dłoń na podłodze. — Będziesz z nami bezpieczny. Zaopiekujemy się tobą, aż nie odnajdziemy twoich rodziców.

— Nie żyją — powiedział ostro.

— Och, to wtedy znajdziemy jakiś krewnych — powiedział niewyraźnie Rogers. — Będziemy cię chronić — dodał mocniej.

Pająk zastanawiał się nad tą opcją. Z pewnością była bardziej atrakcyjna, niż zostanie w tym miejscu. Po jego wybryku agenci patrzyli na niego z nieufnością, przez co będą go bardziej pilnowali. Za to ta trójka traktowała go jak normalne dziecko, dzięki czemu będzie mógł łatwiej się wymknąć, nawet jeśli są w jakiś sposób wzmocnieni. Nie ma znaczenia, jak ktoś był silny lub niezniszczalny, jeśli był łatwowierny. Musiał tylko sprawdzić, przy kim najlepiej byłoby się trzymać. Przynajmniej na chwilą obecną.

Pozwolił, by włoski na jego dłoni dotknęły podłogi. Przymykając oczy wczuł się wibracje. Nie było to takie dobre jak wtedy, gdy używał nici, ale było to lepsze niż nic.

Stark był może zwykłym człowiekiem, ale był dziwny. Jego serce biło szaleńczo niczym u królika, by zatrzymać się na kilka sekund. Również można było od niego wyczuć szum, taki jak od maszyn. Przypuszczał, że źródłem tego jest świecący okrąg w jego klatce piersiowej.

Rogers… był podobny do niego. Jego ciało aż wibrowało od ukrytej siły. Nie chciał się do niego na razie zbliżać. Był czynnikiem, z którym mógłby mieć problem, gdyby walczyli.

Ostatni mężczyzna. Miał wyrównane tętno. Ale nie takie jak u osób, które są spokojne. Bardziej takie jak agentów, którzy byli trenowali, by panować nad swoim ciałem. Zamruczał z aprobatą. Ciało mężczyzny nie ujawniało jego fizycznych zdolności, ale coś w nim drzemało.

Był może w jednostce traktowany jak broń, narzędzie do walki, ale w głębi wciąż był ciekawskim dzieckiem. A ten mężczyzna go intrygował.

Powoli, by nie zaalarmować agentów, wstał i podszedł zrównoważonym krokiem w stronę Bannera. Stanął blisko niego, tak że niemal dotykał swoim bokiem jego boku. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na zaskoczonego mężczyznę.

— Idziemy?

— Najwidoczniej nie będziemy mieli problemów, z tym że cię nie lubi — mruknął Stark. – Ciekawe, co z Zielonym Olbrzymem.

Banner lekko drgnął na jego słowa, jakby został uderzony. Ciekawe oraz intrygujące. Pająk, unosząc ostrożnie rękę, chwycił jego rękaw, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

— Chcę iść — powiedział stanowczo.

Banner kiwnął w oszołomieniu głową.

Pająk spojrzał na agentów, którzy wcześniej mierzyli do niego z broni, rzucając im nieme wyzwanie. Będą chcieli go powstrzymać? Niech próbują. Jest na nich gotowy.

Kiedy jednak na kiwnięcie Coulsona rozstąpili się, by zrobić im przejście, poszedł posłusznie przy boku Bannera.

Na razie miał zamiar trzymać się tego mężczyzny. Może później ktoś inny zwróci jego uwagę.

Biorąc pod uwagę na jak zdewastowanego wyglądał Rogers, wydawało się, że niezbyt mu się podobało to, iż ominął go szerokim łukiem i stanął przy Bannerze. Będzie musiał również spędzić z nim trochę czasu. Nie chciał, żeby przywódca go znienawidził i wrzucił z powrotem do tego pokoju badawczego. Musiał wkraść się w jego łaskę. Już tworzył w swoim umyśle plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Avengers spoglądali niespokojnie na chłopca. Nie wiedzieli, co mają o nim myśleć. Wyglądał dość niewinnie jak na dzieciaka. Miał brązowe, nieujarzmione włosy i oczy w kolorze mlecznej czekolady oraz wąskie różowe usta. Nawet jego nos sprawiał, że chłopiec był uroczy. Mały i lekko zadarty.   
  
Jednakże widzieli, co stało się w gabinecie medycznym. Dzieciak bez wahania rozlał krew pielęgniarki i nie było wątpliwości, że mógł ją również zabić, gdyby poczuł się do tego zmuszony. Z drugiej strony, szedł z nimi posłusznie.   
  
— Co chciałeś osiągnąć, dzieciaku? — zapytał Tony, odrywając się przez chwilę od swojego telefonu. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego ciekawie, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. — Nie udawaj, że nie zrozumiałeś, co do ciebie powiedziałem.  
  
— Tony — syknął ostrzegawczo Steve.  
  
— Nie tonuj mi tu. Widać, że dzieciak jest inteligentny. Inaczej działałby jedynie na instynkcie, a ja na pewno nie szedłbym teraz tak spokojnie koło niego — parsknął Tony, spoglądając z lekką pogardą na kapitana. — Nie traktuj go jak bezpańskiego psa, którego nie chcesz opuścić. Tak… — Odwrócił się z powrotem do chłopca, który wciąż się im przyglądał z przekrzywioną głową. — Co chciałeś osiągnąć? Musiałeś mieć jakiś plan, kiedy brałeś ją na zakładnika? — Patrzył wyczekująco na chłopca.  
  
— Bezpieczeństwo — odpowiedział chłopiec lekko zachrypniętym głosem. — Chcieli podać mi leki. Nie chcę ich. Chcę… — Zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie mógł do końca stwierdzić czego chce. — Wolności. Chcę być wolny — przyznał w końcu, spinając się i jednocześnie poluźniając swój uścisk na rękawie Bruce’a, który spojrzał na niego z sympatią.   
  
— TARCZA ci tego nie zagwarantuje — powiedział Tony, a chłopiec skierował lekko swoje ciało w kierunku najbliższego korytarza. — Ale tak jak już mówiłem, mogę zapewnić ci tyle wolności ile jest to możliwe w mojej wieży, jeśli obiecasz mi, że nie zabijesz mnie ani nie zaszkodzisz w żaden sposób mieszkańcom wieży.  
  
Stark spojrzał ostro na chłopca, ignorując oburzone sapnięcie Rogersa. Kapitan może go uważać za porzuconego szczeniaczka, ale nawet najmniejsze stworzenie może ugryźć, jeśli poczuje się zagrożone, a chłopiec na którego patrzył był w ośrodku Hydry, która szczyciła się szkoleniem bezlitosnych morderców. Musiał zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swoim pracownikom i przyjaciołom, jak Pepper i Happy. JARVIS będzie pilnował dzieciaka, ale lepiej, żeby ten również potwierdził, że nie będzie dążył do zabicia ich, bo inaczej mieszkanie w wieży stanie się prawdziwą udręką.  
  
— Żadnego zabijania? — zapytał chłopiec, również wpatrując się w niego bez odrobiny wahania.  
  
— Tak. Zakaz zabijania kogokolwiek — potwierdził.  
  
— Żadnej walki? — Chłopiec zmrużył oczy. Tony zastanowił się nad tym. Dla chłopca walka mogła być jedyną obronną.  
  
— Nie. Będziesz mógł walczyć, ale tylko w swojej obronie. Kiedy ktoś cię zaatakuje, możesz się bronić. Kiedy poczujesz się zagrożony, możesz walczyć. W obronie innych również możesz walczyć. Ale nigdy sam nie zaatakujesz kogoś, kto nie może się bronić. Nie zaczniesz walki z kimś, kto nie chce walczyć. Rozumiesz?   
  
Chłopiec nie potrafił ukryć swojego zdziwienia. Puścił Bruce’a i zrobił jeden krok w kierunku Tony’ego, który nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Czekał, co ten zrobi.  
  
— Nie każesz mi walczyć ani zabijać? — spytał chłopiec. Wszyscy byli lekko zdziwieni jego pytaniem, ale później zrozumieli.   
  
— Nie. — Tym razem to Bruce zabrał głos. — Nikt ci nie każe robić czegoś wbrew swojej woli. Chcemy ci zapewnić miejsce, gdzie będziesz mógł być sobą.  
  
Chłopiec skinął poważnie głową.  
  
— Dobrze. Jesteś wolny? — zapytał Bannera.   
  
— Słucham? — Doktor zamrugał, nie do końca rozumiejąc pytania.  
  
— Możesz być dziki? Być sobą? — Wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, oczekując odpowiedzi.  
  
— Skąd do licha, dzieciak wie o Zielonym Olbrzymie? — zapytał Tony.   
  
— Dobre pytanie.   
  
Wszyscy drgnęli, gdy z drugiego korytarza wyłoniła się Czarna Wdowa wraz z innymi członkami Avengers. Teraz wszyscy byli w komplecie. Dzieciak natychmiast spojrzał na Bucky’ego, krzywiąc się. Najwyraźniej pamiętał, kto pobił go do nieprzytomności. Zimowy Żołnierz nie był mu dłużny. Spojrzał na niego surowo, krzyżując ramiona, pokazując całemu światu swoje metalowe ramię.  
  
— Może być szpiegiem — stwierdził Bucky.  
  
Patrzył intensywnie na dzieciaka, starając się ignorować błagalne spojrzenie Steve’a. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić swojemu przyjacielowi umrzeć, ponieważ okazał słabość do jakiegoś dzieciaka.  
  
— Nie szpieguję — stwierdził ostro chłopiec.   
  
— Skąd w takim razie wiesz o Hulku? — kontynuowała Natasza, obserwując go uważnie, licząc że dzieciak ujawni się jakimś gestem lub słowem. Mógł być dobry, ale ona miała wiele lat praktyki jako szpieg.  
  
— Hulk? — Zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał tak, jakby naprawdę nie wiedział, o kogo im chodzi. Było to tak oczywiste, że nawet ci Avengers, którzy nie specjalizowali się w szpiegostwie, wiedzieli, że nie udaje.   
  
— To ja. — Banner wskazał na siebie. — A raczej moje alter ego. — Większość osób wie, kim jest Hulk, ale nie wiedzą, że ja nim jestem. Dlatego jesteśmy ciekawi, skąd to wiedziałeś. Czy możesz nam powiedzieć? — Mężczyzna uznał, że lepszą taktyką będzie nie zastraszanie chłopca, ale grzeczne zapytanie o to.  
  
— Masz inne wibracje — stwierdził chłopiec, wzruszając ramionami. — Tak, jak… — uniósł palec i wskazał po kolei na Steve’a i Bucky’ego. Po chwili odwrócił się do Tony’ego patrząc się na niego uważnie. — Ty… nie jesteś jak oni, ale jesteś inny.  
  
Wszyscy przez chwilę byli zszokowani słowami chłopca. Bezbłędnie wskazał na wszystkie osoby, które były potraktowane surowicą super żołnierza lub jej modyfikacjami. Nawet uwzględnił Tony’ego, który mógł być zwykłym człowiekiem, ale jednak miał w klatce piersiowej umieszczony reaktor.   
  
I to właśnie Stark najszybciej otrząsnął się z szoku.  
  
— Oczywiście, że jestem inny. Jestem wyjątkowy, nie mogło być na świecie drugiego Tony’ego Starka.  
  
— I dzięki Bogu za to — mruknął Bruce.  
  
— Ranisz mnie, mój przyjacielu. Czyż nie jesteśmy kumplami od nauki?  
  
Tony dramatycznie chwycił się za pierś i spojrzał na drugiego naukowca szczenięcymi oczami. Jednakże na Bannera nie miało to żadnego wpływu. Przewrócił jedynie oczami na teatralność przyjaciela, ale przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się można było zauważyć, że lekko się uśmiechał.  
  
Chłopiec bacznie przyglądał się ich interakcji. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby dorośli się tak przy nim zachowywali. Ludzie w ośrodku Hydry byli nieprzystępni. Nigdy nie rozmawiali w jego obecności o innych rzeczach niż rozkazach. Nigdy się również nie uśmiechali, a ci tutaj byli weseli… Wygłupiali się. Czuł się z tym dziwnie i jednocześnie dobrze.  
— Skupmy się na tym, skąd dzieciak wie, że nie jesteśmy zwykłymi ludźmi.   
  
James podszedł do chłopca po jego lewej stronie. Chłopiec drgnął i odsunął się gwałtownie, tak żeby ściana była z jego lewej strony, a członkowie Avengers byli po prawej. Ponownie przechylił głowę, spoglądając na zimowego żołnierza, który zmrużył oczy patrząc na niego. Coś w zachowaniu dzieciaka mu nie pasowało.  
  
Również Clint przyglądał się bacznie chłopcu. On również zauważył, że bachor ma pewną tendencję, którą zauważył u siebie jak i kiedyś u innych dzieci. Nie myśląc o reakcji członków z drużyny, podszedł do chłopca i uklęknął przed nim, żeby być na tej samej wysokości, co on. Zauważył jak wzrok chłopca prześledził jego sylwetkę, zatrzymując się trochę dłużej na widocznych, jak i ukrytych broniach.   
  
Clint musiał przyznać, był dobry, ale jeszcze nie zbyt wyszkolony. Powinien zrobić to bardziej dyskretnie, by nie wyjawiać przeciwnikowi, że był nauczony znajdować broń i słabe punkty przeciwnika.  
  
Łucznik poczekał, aż wzrok chłopca skupi się na jego twarzy, a potem wykonał pewien gest rękami. Wiedział, że Natasza i prawdopodobnie Bucky zrozumieją, o co pyta chłopca. Doceniali umiejętność posługiwania się językiem migowym.  
  
W oczach chłopca można było dostrzec zaskoczenie, ale później błysnęły radością, którą szybko powstrzymał. Dotknął lewego ucha i skinął głową, a później prawego i zaprzeczył. Clint wykonał inny gest, dotykając swoich ust. Dziecko zastanowiło się przez chwilę, zapewne rozważając, czy warto wyjawiać wszystkie swoje sekrety, ale po chwili ponownie skinęło głową.   
  
— Dziękuję za zaufanie — powiedział Clint wstając. Zajął pozycję taką, by mówić do swoich przyjaciół, a jednocześnie, by trzymać się po prawej stronie chłopca. — Najwyraźniej mam coś wspólnego z tym malcem. — Zignorował wściekłe spojrzenie chłopca. — Dobrze byłoby, gdybyście nie podchodzili do niego z lewej strony, gdy was nie widzi… prawdopodobnie albo ucieknie albo zaatakuje. Nie, żeby to była jego wina.  
  
— Jest głuchy na lewe ucho? — zapytał Bruce, chcąc zająć się chłopcem. Z tego co widział, nikt nie zdołał się nim zająć nim się obudził i zaatakował pielęgniarkę. Nie wiadomo jeszcze jakie obrażenia ukrywał przed nimi.  
  
— Tak, ale… — zaczął Clint, ale przerwał mu zimowy żołnierz.  
  
— Nie. Jedynie gorzej na nie słyszy.   
  
— Dlaczego tak myślisz, Bucky? — zapytał Steve.  
  
— Faworyzuje swoje prawo ucho poprzez przekrzywianie głowy, ale jeśli ktoś głośno się zachowuje, to tego nie robi. Dopiero jak podszedłem cicho do niego z lewej był zaskoczony.   
  
Kapitan Ameryka spojrzał na chłopca, który obserwował ich, czekając, czy wykorzystają jego słabość. Starał się teraz nie przechylać głowy, ale było widać, że często tak robił. Co rusz, szarpał głową na wprost, tak jakby chciał trzymać ją prosto.   
  
— Powinienem się domyśleć. Zachowywałem się podobnie — powiedział, przypominając swój czas przed wojskiem, kiedy był chorowitym chłopcem z ubytkiem słuchu 40% w lewym uchu. Nie był świadomy, że przekrzywia głowę podczas rozmów, aż pewni chuligani na dzielnicy nie powiedzieli, że wygląda jak pół upierzony gołąb po spotkaniu z linią energetyczną.   
  
— Czego dotyczyło drugie pytanie? — zapytał Tony, zastanawiając się już nad budową urządzenia podobnego do aparatu słuchowego Clinta.  
  
— Czy potrafi czytać z ruchu warg — odpowiedziała Natasza.  
  
— Niech zgadnę, odpowiedź była twierdząca?   
  
— Tak, Steve — potwierdziła Czarna Wdowa. — Został wyszkolony na szpiega, a przynajmniej przyszykowywali go do tej roli.   
  
Patrzyła na chłopca, zastanawiając się nad nim. Wyglądał na niezbyt groźnego, ale pamiętała, co powiedział zimowy żołnierz — był silny. Mało kogo określał tym mianem. To było niepokojące. To oznaczało, że dziecko było niebezpieczne. Nie wiadomo było, co może zrobić. Może był przygłuchy na jedno ucho, ale wciąż wiedział, które z nich nie jest do końca ludzkie. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, kim są, ale wiedział na kogo uważać, jeśli chodziło o siłę fizyczną. Natasza przeszła restrykcyjny reżim szkoleniowy, kiedy była dzieckiem i wiedziała, czego mogli nauczyć chłopca, nie była jednak pewna co do jego umiejętności, które mógł posiadać dzięki eksperymentom Hydry.  
  
— Na zabójcę.   
  
Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją stwierdzenie Bucky’ego. Spojrzała na niego. Skinął jej lekko głową. On również przeszedł podobne szkolenia jak ona. Też wiedział, że dzieciak był niebezpieczny. Niestety, reszta Avengers uważała go za skrzywdzonego chłopca, który potrzebował ich pomocy. Będzie musiała razem z nim bacznie obserwować dziecko i reagować na każdy jego ruch, który mógł zrobić przeciwko nim.  
  
— Hmmm. — Steve odchrząknął, wyglądając na zakłopotanego. — Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jak stąd pójdziemy.  
  
Spojrzał na agentów TARCZY, którzy zaczęli zbierać się na korytarzu. Byli jeszcze daleko, więc nie mogli usłyszeć ich rozmowy, ale bacznie ich obserwowali, a w szczególności chłopca. Plotka o tym, że zaatakował pielęgniarki w gabinecie medycznym musiała się już rozejść. Chłopiec również musiał być świadomy tego, ponieważ jego spojrzenie prześlizgiwało się po wszystkich miejscach umożliwiających ucieczkę.  
  
— Tak, nie lubię, gdy ktoś mnie szpieguje — stwierdził Tony.  
  
— Bo to jest twoja domena — zażartował Clint.  
  
— Oczywiście — zgodził się wcale nie zawstydzony Stark. — Samochody są już gotowe. Idziemy. — Odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia, zostawiając innych z tyłu.  
  
Steve westchnął i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie do agentów, którzy ich obserwowali, zanim zwrócił się do swojej drużyny.  
— Tony ma rację, lepiej będzie jak pójdziemy.  
  
Wszyscy skinęli głowami i uformowali szyk wokół chłopca, który zmrużył oczy, ale nie skomentował i posłusznie poszedł z nimi.  
  


OoO

  
Pająk zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił, kiedy ujawnił, że nie słyszy zbyt dobrze na lewe ucho i że potrafi czytać z ruchu warg. Była to przydatna umiejętność, o której naukowcy Hydry nie wiedzieli. Sam się tego nauczył, by mieć nad nimi przewagę, teraz jednak ujawnił tę informację ludziom, których nie znał nawet godziny.   
  
Postanowił jednak, że na razie się z nimi zatrzyma i miał zamiar to zrobić. Nawet to, że byli wokół niego, prowadząc go do wyjścia, niezbyt mu przeszkadzało. To nie było tak jak w ośrodku, gdy uzbrojeni strażnicy odprowadzali go po badaniach do celi. Czuł się chroniony, nie w niewoli. Było to miłe uczucie.  
  
—- Kto jedzie z kim? — zapytał mężczyzna, który wcześniej przedstawił mu się jako Stark.   
  
— W jednym samochodzie będzie Bucky, doktor Banner, Clint i Sam. W drugim pojedziesz razem ze mną i z Nataszą oraz… — Steve spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na chłopca, zdając sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie zapytał jak się nazywa. Wciąż w myślach określał go dzieckiem i po prostu zapomniał zapytać, jak ma na imię. — Przepraszam, ale nigdy nie zapytałem, jak masz na imię?  
  
Chłopiec uniósł głowę. Było to dla niego dziwne pytanie. Po co była im wiedza, jak go nazywać. Zareaguje na wszystko, czym go określą, ale najwyraźniej potrzebowali etykiet. Naukowcy w ośrodku lubili precyzyjnie określać swoje obiekty. Dlatego postanowił podać im swój numer.  
  
— 7859, kryptonim Pająk.   
  
Czerwonowłosa kobieta, spojrzała na niego z zamyśleniem, a mężczyzna który prawdopodobnie nazywał się Bucky, skrzywił się i zacisnął swoją metaliczną dłoń. Inni również nie byli zadowoleni z jego odpowiedzi.  
  
— Dzieciaku, to nie jest imię — powiedział Stark.   
  
— Tak mnie nazywano — odpowiedział.   
  
— Dobra. — Tony zatrzymał się gwałtownie tuż przy wejściu i obrócił się do chłopca. — Wyjaśnijmy sobie pewne rzeczy. Imię to coś, czym przyjaciele się do ciebie zwracają. Mogą oczywiście używać pseudonimów, by wyrazić swoje gorące uczucia do ciebie, ale imię wyraża to, że jesteś z kimś blisko i określa ciebie. Kryptonim jest czymś, co używasz, żeby inni nie poznali twojej tożsamości lub gdy przyjmujesz jakby inną postać, stajesz się kimś innym. Dlatego też… — wskazał na Rogersa — to jest Steve, a gdy jest na misji to Kapitan Ameryka. To… — wskazał na Bartona — jest Clint, na misji Hawkeye, ale możesz go pieszczotliwie nazywać Robin Hoodem i wszystkimi innymi sławnymi łucznikami. — Obrócił się do kolejnej osoby. — To Bucky, Zimowy Żołnierz. Kiedy nim jest, to lepiej żebyś trzymał się od niego z daleka. — Sam, inaczej Jastrząb. — Pokazał na czarnoskórego mężczyznę, który dotychczas milczał.  
  
— Cześć.   
  
— To Natasza alias Czarna Wdowa, nie chcesz być jej nieprzyjacielem. Bruce inaczej Hulk lub Zielony Gość. A mnie to już na pewno znasz, Tony Stark, czyli ulubieniec wszystkich, Iron Man. Ty możesz być Pająkiem dla tych z Hydry, ale ja uznaję cię na razie za małego Pajączka i nic więcej. Jeśli nie pasuje ci ten pseudonim, albo inne, które w czasie wymyśle, to musisz powiedzieć mi swoje imię. Nie gwarantuję, że będę go używać. Ale na pewno nie jesteś żadnym numerem. Możesz całkowicie o tym zapomnieć. — Pochylił się i wskazał na chłopca. — Czy to jasne?  
  
Pająk zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie numer ani kryptonim? Wcześniej mówili mu, że nie będzie ani walczył ani zabijał. Czyli nie chcieli żeby był ich bronią? Czego więc od niego chcieli? Miał być…   
  
Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się intensywnie. Próbował sobie przypomnieć.   
  
Jak go kiedyś nazywano? Co mówiła kobieta, gdy kładła go spać? Jak nazywał go mężczyzna w okularach, gdy pokazywał mu nowe książki?  
  
— Pe… Peter — powiedział w końcu.  
  
— Peter. — Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Mogę to zaakceptować. Chodźmy robaczku. Czas pokazać ci moją wieżę. — Wskazał na czekające na nich samochody.  
  
— Pająk nie jest robakiem. To pajęczak — powiedział cicho.  
  
Nie zauważył, jak reszta drużyny się uśmiecha. Steve wierzył, że ten dzieciak ma szansę na normalne życie. Trzeba mu je tylko pokazać. Również zakładając, że Peter to jego prawdziwe imię, łatwiej będzie im znaleźć jego krewnych.   
  
Tak, dobrze zrobił, że wziął chłopca od Hydry jak i od TARCZY.   
  
— Idziecie?! — krzyknął Stark, wychylając się przez okno w samochodzie. — JARVIS poinformował mnie, że dostawy dla małego terrorysty przyjadą za chwilę.  
  
Steve westchnął. Cóż, Peter z pewnością będzie miał normalniejszy start w wieży niż w TARCZY, ale nie oznacza, że będzie do końca normalne.


End file.
